Imán
by Mei Walker
Summary: Observaba por la ventana con aire ausente. Veía claramente la nieve caer, el día estaba gris, pero no era nada en comparación a lo que él sentía por dentro. Hubiera querido morir en ese instante, realmente lo hubiera querido...


**Otro Songfic, pero este fue planeado mucho antes que "el gato bajo la lluvia" solo que me costo un poco mas que el otro. cuando escuché esta cancion por primera vez me hizo pensar en algo que habia vivido. luego llegó el pensamiento: "esto va a ser un Yullen :D" La canción se llama: Iman y es del grupo Miranda! Describire este fic en una sola palabra: Angst**

**Descubrí que tengo una tendencia hacia las historias que hablen de mucho sufrimiento, y no se si eso sea bueno. pero creo que es un poco deprimente, asi que si no quieren historias trsites y eso no deberian leer esto xD **

**estoy trabajando en una continuacion para mi otro songfic, pero no prometo que sea rapida en ese tema. este fic por el momento no tiene continuación! **

**_Advertencias:_ sufrimiento psicológico, lenguaje vulgar.**

**_Disclaimer:_ -man pertenece a hoshino Katsura.. pero ya lo sabian**

**_Raiting:_ T**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Imán <strong>_

Observaba por la ventana con aire ausente. Veía claramente la nieve caer, el día estaba gris, pero no era nada en comparación a lo que él sentía por dentro. Hubiera querido morir en ese instante, de verdad lo hubiera querido porque aquello que sentía era más de lo que su alma podía resistir, era un nudo en la garganta, era un dolor en su pecho, era la desolación completa. Esa tarde había ido en busca de Kanda, el le había prometido que irían a tomar un café, dijo que quería hablar con él. Era por eso mismo que había ido tan feliz, después de tanto tiempo sin verlo, tendría el reencuentro que tanto anhelaba.

Si hubiera sabido remotamente que todo iba a terminar de aquel modo probablemente no hubiera quedado de acuerdo en encontrarse en la puerta de aquel café. Apenas lo vio en la puerta esperándolo con aquel gesto particular supo que aquello había llegado a su fin, Y sin embargo el hubiera preferido seguir mintiéndose, prefería creer que aun lo amaba, que aun estaba ahí para él, que a pesar del horrible trato que le daba lo amaba. no podía soportar la idea de que el hombre que amaba ya no lo quisiera. ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Acaso el había hecho algo mal? Le hubiera encantado al menos saber que hubiera podido hacer diferente para no haber llegado a aquella situación.

Había llegado al lugar lleno de esperanzas, comenzó a buscar entre la gente, quería verlo con desesperación, hacia ya 1 mes que no podía estar con él a causa del trabajo de ambos. Finalmente divisó la silueta del pelilargo frente a la vidriera del establecimiento, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Sus ojos de tornaron vidriosos, era tal la alegría de verlo que no podía evitar que lagrimas de felicidad se formaran en sus ojos. El japonés tenía su típica cara de pocos amigos, pero dejando eso de lado, había algo… había algo en su mirada, algo que no estaba bien.

Apuró el paso hasta donde estaba Kanda que todavía no había visto al menor. Llegó y se colocó frente al mayor, quien se puso más blanco de lo que era, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. El fantasma de alguien a quien acababa de matar. No estaba tan errado.

—Moyashi— sentenció

—Veo que no has olvidado ese horrendo sobrenombre—

—Hace falta mucho más que un mes para olvidar lo que eres— trató de quitarle importancia al asunto.

— ¿Esa es tu forma de saludarme luego de 1 mes sin vernos?

—…— Kanda no había pronunciado palabra alguna, lo cual era completamente normal pero había algo malo en el, podía notarlo inclusive en su tono de voz, ese reencuentro no se parecía ni vagamente a lo que había imaginado. Lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos, y se acerco a él, intento besarlo pero el mayor le corrió la cara.

—tenemos que terminar con esto, aquí y ahora— dijo el mayor con un tono firme, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

—No... No entiendo, que… ¿que te pasa?— dijo con una risilla nerviosa

—Lo que oíste, no quiero estar contigo, fue agradable, pero ya se gastó. —

— ¿ya se gasto? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Me has hecho venir hasta aquí todo ilusionado para decirme toda esa mierda?—

—yo no te hice venir hasta aquí, fuiste tú el que lo quiso—

—Tiene que tratarse de una broma, anda... no seas idiota, ¿a que viene todo esto ah?— Kanda le corría la cara y el se movía tratando de que sus miradas se chocaran tomándolo por el abrigo.

—No hagas una escena Moyashi, es simple, yo no quiero estar más contigo ¿vas a obligarme a que quiera?— frio extremadamente frio.

No pudo evitarlo, se quedó congelado, y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente, pero esta vez era de tristeza, de una tristeza profunda y honda. Se le aflojaron las piernas y los hombros deslizándose así los brazos por el saco color café que llevaba el otro, había soltado el agarre.

—Entonces fue todo una mentira, estuviste jugando conmigo, eres un hijo de puta, ¿porque me haces esto?—

—Alma—dijo el mayor mirando para un costado, no apartaba la vista, solo miraba hacia la vereda del frente por el costado del menor.

No dijo nada, se quedo mirando hacia la nada inclusive a pesar de que frente a el tenia al amor de su vida, y las lagrimas caían una tras otra sin siquiera necesitar que pestañee Kanda trató de abrazarlo ¿acaso creyó que con eso apagaría la miseria en la que estaba sumergido? Lo empujó hacia atrás, intento pronunciar algo pero las palabras se morían antes de ver la luz, se fue a paso lento, caminó pesadamente mientras oía que el otro le llamaba por aquel espantoso sobrenombre.

Y a pesar de que su corazón estaba roto, y que la pena le pesaba ms que todo su cuerpo seguía amando a esa persona que tanto daño le hacía.

_**¿Cómo puedo yo parar?**__**  
><strong>__**Esto parece no tener final**__**  
><strong>__**estoy unido, atado con un hilo**__**  
><strong>__**estoy pegado a vos como por un imán.**__**  
><strong>__**¿Cómo puedo detener esta atracción**__**  
><strong>__**que siento por tu piel?**__**  
><strong>__**Encadenado te recorro a nado**__**  
><strong>__**y prefiero ahogarme.**_

Caminó a un paso lánguido por la calle, escuchaba de fondo que Kanda seguía llamándolo, pero los pies le pesaban de sobremanera, quería llegar lo más rápido a su casa, aunque simplemente la anatomía no le respondía. Estaba destrozado, y en su cabeza seguía escuchando las palabras mágicas "Alma" ¿en qué momento? ¿Tanto lo había descuidado? ¿Estaba enamorado de él? ¿Era mejor que él en la cama? Ni siquiera tenía idea del por qué de estas estúpidas preguntas que se hacía.

Comenzó a nevar, realmente estaba haciendo un frio desopilante, pero incluso si hubiera estado en remera y bermuda le hubiera dado lo mismo si nevaba o hacia doscientos grados bajo cero, en ese instante odió la nieve, odió la brisa helada, el invierno, su patética existencia que no le permitía mantener al ser que amaba a su lado, pero por sobre todo odió a Alma.

Jamás en su vida odió a alguien, y estaba seguro de que lo que ahora sentía no era odio por más que se le pareciera, era dolor. A él le gustaba creer que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para odiar a alguien sin arrepentimiento, sin culpas, ni remordimiento. Aunque el odio sea una carga muy pesada el mismo reconocía que a veces hace más fuertes a las personas.

Observó la plaza, observó a la calle, a la gente y todo, absolutamente todo le recordó a él, hubiera deseado sacarse los ojos con el broche de su saco tal y como Edipo lo había hecho, o quizás ahorcarse como Yocasta.** (1)** ¿Por qué se hacía eso? Observo una librería y se acerco a ver uno de los estantes, en lo alto de él estaba el libro que una vez Kanda le regaló, quiso prender fuego aquellos papeles incluso la librería entera, sus planes se desmoronaban.

Estaba a mitad de camino y sin embargo las lágrimas no cesaban, se estaba retorciendo y hubiera deseado desvanecerse, no existir mas, inclusive no haber nacido ¿estaba exagerando? No, realmente se hubiera arrodillado y hubiera pedido a dios que se lo llevara, que sin él, que sin él ya no era nada, estaba reducido a cenizas, cenizas de aquello que fue, aquello que creyó ser.

Llegó a su casa finalmente y observó al florero, las flores estaban marchitas, las observo y por un momento creyó ser él quien estaba en aquél florero sin vida, se quitó su abrigo que misteriosamente durante todo el camino le pareció pesar treinta kilos, pero descubrió que no había diferencia, algo en él seguía pesando y no era el saco, ¿era su alma? Continuó hacia el segundo piso, entro a su habitación y Observó al peluche que le había regalado en su tercer aniversario. Quería echarle sal y retorcerse junto al oso.

_**A que no sabés cuando te dejé**__**  
><strong>__**las flores que nacen de mí**__**  
><strong>__**hace tanto ya o solamente un mes**__**  
><strong>__**igual a mí me parece una eternidad.**__**  
><strong>__**¿Cómo que te vas con él?**__**  
><strong>__**¿Cómo me dejas así?**__**  
><strong>__**¿No ves que me muero?**__**  
><strong>__**¿No ves que no puedo olvidarte?**__**  
><strong>__**Arreglemos esto volemos por última vez al desierto.**_

¿Un día? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Cuánto había transcurrido? No lo sabía, para el era una eternidad, quería verlo, quería abrazarlo, tocarlo, la ultima vez habían estado un mes y sin verse, pero era diferente, el lo llamaba a diario le mandaba mails, regalos. No era como ahora, que sabía que no iba a volver, que estaba con _él_.

Mientras que el se retorcía en su angustia, mientras que su comida estaba mustia, mientras que sus lagrimas afloraban cada dos horas el estaba con Alma, otro estaba teniendo todo lo que era suyo. Lo abrazaba, lo besaba, le hacía el amor mientras que el se tenía que conformar con los recuerdos, deshechos y promesas rotas, la nada, eso, su vida era nada, se sentía solo, triste, vacío.

Algunas veces temía decir eso porque la gente no lo comprendería, los amigos se ofenden y algunos te llaman egoísta, que no estás solo, que deberías ver el vaso medio lleno y miles de frases que todavía no lograba comprender del todo. A veces los amigos no comprenden que por más que uno se sienta afortunado por tenerlos, eso no quitará el hecho de que te sientas miserable, era irremediable, porque uno jamás elige sentirse de esa forma ¿o sí? ¿O de verdad el elegía eso? ¿De verdad era así de masoquista?

Mana, su padre le había dicho que siguiera adelante, que no importaba lo que sucediese, él se fue la persona más importante se fue y ahora Kanda, su todo. Cuando Mana se fue Kanda ocupó aquel espacio en blanco de algún modo, y ahora se había ido también, la tristeza es lo fácil, porque es rendirse, pero a él le daba lo mismo.

___**¿Cómo puedo yo parar?**__**  
><strong>__**Esto parece no tener final**__**  
><strong>__**estoy unido, atado con un hilo**__**  
><strong>__**estoy pegado a vos como por un imán.**__**  
><strong>__**¿Cómo puedo detener**__**  
><strong>__**esta atracción que siento por tu piel? Encadenado te recorro a nado**__**  
><strong>__**y prefiero ahogarme**_

Estaba convencidísimo de que jamás pasaría este trago amargo, hubiera deseado dormirse para no despertar jamás, todas las charlas que tuvo con sus amigos durante esas semanas solo lo deprimían mas, porque le hacían notar la ausencia del pelinegro, lo necesitaba, y alguno intentaban no pronunciar su nombre, trataban de no mencionar que lo vieron tal día a tal hora con tal persona, mejor dicho con Alma, y por más que quisiera odiarlo no podía.

Trataba de simular estar bien, no para él, porque él estaba hundido en el pantano, sino para sus amigos, no quería que lo vieran así de destruido, no quería que se compadecieran de él, ya era bastante patético el hecho de que lo hubieran dejado, no quería sumarle más cosas, menos conociendo a Lenalee, ella se pondría como loca y era capaz de ir a enfrentar a Kanda y preguntarle qué era lo que el había hecho mal.

El también se lo preguntaba, y quizás a Lena si le contestara, pero no quería dar esa imagen, no quería que Kanda se enterara de que había tenido que recurrir a sus amigos para superar su crisis existencial, crisis inexistente, el problema era uno solo.

_**¿Cómo pudo ser?**__**  
><strong>__**¿Cómo te aburrí?**__**  
><strong>__**¿Es él tal vez más listo que yo?**__**  
><strong>__**Recordándote entiendo que me mentías**__**  
><strong>__**al hablarme de amor.**__**  
><strong>__**Yo te propondría**__**  
><strong>__**te dejo unos días tranquilo**__**  
><strong>__**y quizás me extrañes un poco**__**  
><strong>__**y con tiempo entenderé**__**  
><strong>__**que el todo que nos une hace tanto y hace nada.**_

Y todavía se lo preguntaba, así de masoquista era, se acostaba en la noche y comenzaba llorar nuevamente empapando la fina tela del almohadón, ¿lo había aburrido? ¿Era más inteligente? ¿Lo hacía más feliz? Porque ni siquiera le había dicho que era, solo se fue, sin dar explicación alguna.

De todas formas el había sido el idiota que no le cuestiono, que no se tranquilizo y le dijo que entraran al lugar y hablaran bien, no, el se había ido con el corazón destrozado, si hubiera pensado en frio ahora no se estaría cuestionado tanto. Podría levantar el teléfono y marcar su número, preguntarle, o tan solo escuchar su voz y cortar, pero conocía al espadachín mejor que nadie, si le había dicho que se había acabado entonces… se había acabado.

Y si lo recordaba y analizaba todas sus palabras todo había sido una mentira, una vil mentira, todas esas palabras de amor, todo eso que profesaba era una sucia mentira, ¿pero porque lo haría? El no era así… ¿lo hacía por el sexo?, esa era una buena opción, pero no lo suficiente. La mentira era lo que más le dolía, porque no era necesario ilusionarlo de esa forma, si solo quería coger se lo hubiera dicho y no le hubiera prometido el oro y el moro (a su manera, claro está)

Llegó a pensar que lo dejaría tranquilo por unos días, que era pasajero, que solo tenía que extrañarlo lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que no podía estar sin su "molesta presencia" como le decía él, y entonces se hizo la imagen de Kanda llamándole y diciéndole que no podía vivir sin él, pero los días pasaron y esa llamada nunca llegó.

___**Quiero y no me puedo resignar**__**  
><strong>__**a que ya no me vuelvas a amar.**__**  
><strong>__**Mi cabeza ya no tiene paz.**__**  
><strong>__**Cien mil fotos tuyas como flash.**__**  
><strong>__**Quiero caminar, quiero salir.**__**  
><strong>__**Cada vez me meto más en mí.**__**  
><strong>__**Ya no atiendo ni el teléfono no veo a nadie.**__**  
><strong>_

Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que estaba todo perdido, ya no había nada que él pudiera hacer para enmendar lo que no hiso, si el mayor ya no le amaba el no podía cambiarlo, no podía... No podía… apretó los puños frente a este pensamiento y comenzó a llorar, nuevamente. Sollozó hasta que se sintió vacío otra vez.

Quería, pero no podía resignarse a que ya no volviera a que no lo iba a amar nunca más. Nunca más, sabía lo que era pero no podía comprender la complejidad de aquello, ya no tenía paz, no tenia sueño, no tenía hambre, no tenía ganas de levantarse por la mañana, de hacerse el desayuno, de alimentar a su gato Tim, ya no iba a trabajar lo cual había provocado que lo despidieran, y le dio lo mismo, comenzó a vivir del dinero que había ahorrado para ir a vivir con… si, con el.

Lo único que le venía a la mente eran imágenes del pelinegro, fotos muchas fotos, ahora lo único que tenia era el pasado, por eso se aferraba a ellas, era escoria, si lo era y lo sabia pero no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo. Quería paz, su alma, su ser, todo su organismo le pedía paz, comenzó a sentirse enfermo, tenía que salir, pasear, pero no podía, sus amigos habían comenzado a preocuparse, por eso mismo dejo de atender al teléfono, se hundió en sí mismo.

_**Me torturo imaginándote**__**  
><strong>__**haciendo el amor, besándolo.**__**  
><strong>__**De mi cama ya se fue tu olor,**__**  
><strong>__**solo dios sabe cuánto lloré.**__**  
><strong>__**Te voy a buscar a donde estés**__**  
><strong>__**y me escondo cuando apareces.**__**  
><strong>__**Vos me clavaste el cuchillo**__**  
><strong>__**y ahora yo lo hundo.**_

Se torturaba a si mismo imaginándolo, imaginando a Kanda haciendo el amor con Alma, besándolo, tocándolo, recorriendo su cuerpo como solía hacerlo con él, susurrándole palabras al oído, lamiéndolo, penetrándolo, mientras que él, él era un cadáver viviente.

Ya ni siquiera su cama conservaba el aroma que tenía el otro, ni sus cosas, ni la ropa que dejo olvidada, nada, ya no había rastros de Kanda en su vida, solo ese dolor, el hueco en su corazón, el se tenía que conformar con eso mientras que aquel bastardo tenía el todo. Lo sabía, Kanda jamás había olvidado a aquel hombre, nunca lo había hecho, eso era otra mentira más.

Se quedó sin lágrimas, o eso creyó, creyó que nunca más volvería a llorar porque había usado todas las que tenia, lloró de la mañana a la noche, mientras que comía, cuando dormía, cuando se levantaba, cuando salía a comprar el alimento para su mascota, (su única salida) cuando miraba la televisión (si es que lo hacía), inclusive cuando se bañaba, solo dios (si había alguno) sabía lo que había sufrido y llorado por el ojinegro.

En una ocasión fue a buscarlo, a implorarle, si, a implorarle que vuelva, que le explique, lo abrazara, con eso le bastaba. Y no le importaba su orgullo o dignidad cuando se trataba de él, no le importaban en lo más mínimo, se arrodillaría si era necesario. Pero también era cobarde, tenía miedo de que Kanda viera el estado en el que se encontraba, que lo mirar a los ojos y le dijera "me das asco" así que apenas lo vio (radiante como si nada hubiera sucedido) se alejó como una rata. Kanda le había clavado el puñal pero él lo hundió.

_**¿Cómo puedo yo parar?**__**  
><strong>__**Esto parece no tener final**__**  
><strong>__**estoy unido, atado con un hilo**__**  
><strong>__**estoy pegado a vos como por un imán.**__**  
><strong>__**¿Cómo puedo detener**__**  
><strong>__**esta atracción que siento por tu piel? **_

_**Encadenado te recorro a nado**__**  
><strong>__**y prefiero ahogarme.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado. no bromeaba cuando dije que era tragico. Muchas gracias por leer, no se que sería de mis fics sin ustedes. por cierto, pronto estara un nuevo capitulo de "Allen..." asi que veremos que sale de eso. sus reviews serán bienvenidos!<strong>

**Saludos!**

_**Meiko!**_


End file.
